


For The Ones You Love

by Melethril



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: AU – post-season 3, BAMF Lucifer, Everybody knows, Gen, silly one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 02:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18489202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melethril/pseuds/Melethril
Summary: “You lost. Prepare to die,” whispered the creature.To Dan’s everlasting surprise, Mazikeen grinned. She was not looking at the creature, but was watching the shadows.“Nope, not today.”





	For The Ones You Love

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed a pattern in the show: For all that Lucifer is freakin’ powerful, he gets his ass kicked by celestial beings and Mazikeen seems to do a lot of ass-kicking for him. Makes you wonder how come he could rule hell, because I don’t think demons would just fall over themselves to serve a celestial, fallen or not. This story is setting the record straight. Just a really silly story with BAMF Lucifer.

Mazikeen and Amenadiel stood in front them; a demon and an angel putting their lives on the line for their human friends. Dan still had trouble wrapping his mind around that sometimes, never more than now after he had watched them get their asses handed to them by the – what did they call him again, _Nevermore_? – creature that had apparently been formed by the universe’s dark matter. When had his life stopped making sense? Right, probably when he had slept with the Goddess of Creation. His own dark humor backfired when he was reminded of Charlotte, grief digging further into an ever-present hole in his chest.

Mazikeen was breathing heavily, bleeding, and Amenadiel was not better off.

“You lost. Prepare to die,” whispered the creature.

To Dan’s everlasting surprise, Mazikeen grinned. She was not looking at the creature, but was watching the shadows.

“Nope, not today.”

“You believe the weakling will save you,” it laughed. “I have watched him since you emerged from hell. You’ve beaten him. The angel’s beaten him. He’s no danger to me.”

“Yes, well, one thing you’re forgetting there, big guy,” Mazikeen laughed. “We beat him because we’re family and for the life of him, he’s never been able to truly fight family. You know, traumatic childhood experiences and all that nonsense. Probably even before that. He can’t fight family, because he loves us, no matter what he says or what we do to him. He shouts, he threatens, he screams, but he has no wish to destroy us. You on the other hand,” a wide, cruel grin formed with her demon face at full display. “You’re already dead.” Again, she glanced at the shadow. “Little human,” she addressed Trixie. “Cover your eyes and ears. He wouldn’t want to scare you.”

Trixie curled into Dan immediately, her frightened whimpers finally fading away. Mazikeen’s confidence seemed to have calmed her down.

The hair on the back of his neck stood up and, even before he actually saw Lucifer, he knew that the devil was here.

_The Lord of Hell._

He truly looked frightening, his skin nothing but an angry red.

“I leave you out of my sight for one minute and everything goes to my old home,” Lucifer’s voice coming from that disfigured face was still charring. What was even more unnerving was that in spite of how ‘non-human’ he looked, his red eyes were somehow even more expressive than his dark human ones: fondness, sadness, worry. It was all at full display when he looked from Chloe to Ella to Trixie to Dan, Maze and finally, Amenadiel.

“Surrender,” said the creature, “and I might let you live.”

Thoughtfully, Lucifer nodded, “That’s not up for negotiation, I’m afraid.”

“Be prepared to d…” A wet, raspy sound escaped it.

The hilt of a dagger suddenly protruded from his chest. Faster than Dan could observe, Lucifer had closed the distance and ended the fight right then and there before it really began.

“Demon blades cannot kill me,” the creature rasped, in obvious pain.

Lucifer demonic grin shifted into the familiar human smile Dan had known for years. His eyes, however, were still red as Hellfire itself.

“No, but this is not of demonic origin. Don’t you know who I am?” He pushed the blade deeper into their enemy who gasped.

“The Lord of Hell.”

“True, but before that, I was the Lightbringer and you are what I was tasked to dispel.” Then he addressed Maze in a language that Dan did not recognize, and before he realized what was happening, Trixie and Maze were gone. Dan’s arms just grasped empty air. Chloe gasped, “Lucifer, what…?”

“Trust me, Detective. Amenadiel!” The devil’s brother acted without being asked. He turned his back to Lucifer and pulled them all closer to him.

“Close your eyes as hard as you can,” ordered the angel as he spread his wings. “Cover them with your hands.”

They followed instructions and yet, the brightness that followed burned through his eyelids and his hands.

They screamed, and the screech of the creature would be fodder for a whole plethora of nightmares in the near future. When Lucifer told them it was over, _Nevermore_ was gone. Chloe’s partner looked as human as ever. He was breathing a bit heavily, but was otherwise quite unruffled.

“’ _And God said, Let there be light: and there was light.”_ Amenadiel spoke solemnly.

“Yeah well, Dad’s instructions have always been a bit vague.”

His brother just laughed.


End file.
